My Life as a Teenage Something
by Zukaddy
Summary: Blair Cullen is a half vamp/ half human. But she's a full blown teenage: hormones, anger, crushes, and all! What would happen if her secret comes out and the vampires' covers are blown? Can Blair ever regain her semi-normal life?
1. Details, Details

**I know I have a bunch of other stories going, but I just had this great idea and wanted to try it out!**

My Life as a Teenage… Something

Chapter One: Details, Details

Hey, I'm Blair Cullen. My parents are Bella and Edward Cullen: both vampires. But, when I was born, only one was: Edward. That would be my dad, obviously.

So, basically my mom and dad did 'it,' I was miraculously 'made,' and mom had to wait 10 months until she could be changed. I was a month early but it took her two months to get the baby weight off. That would be the story of my life—well, not entirely. This is the story of my life after that happened. Also, I'm not going to bore you with the details of my first 16 years of living. They were pretty normal: playing with my friends, swimming, eating ice cream, having my first blood at age 12. Ya know, the normal kid things.

This story is about how I, Blair Cullen went through my entire unbitten change to full vampire (it was very painful, but we'll get to that later) and my attempts to get a boyfriend and maybe a few more friends. The Three are great, but a girl's gotta have more than two friends, right?

So, now that I've bored you with those weird details, lets get on with the show! Shall we?

…

"Blair Elizabeth Cullen! Get down here right now young lady!" my mom called from downstairs.

"God, mom. You don't need to yell. I've got super hearing, remember?"

"Yes, I _remember._ But yelling makes more of an impact, don't you think?"

I sighed. "Yes, mom."

She crossed her arms and looked up at me. I was standing at the top of our front staircase while she stood at the bottom, glaring up at me. "I know you snuck out last night. Your window was open and I've got super hearing too, remember?"

I rolled my eyes, but she caught it. Stupid vampire eyesight.

"Don't you dare sass me, young lady."

"Mom! I'm practically the same age as you!"

"Technically I'm thirty seven." I was turning the conversation away from me, and thankfully she hadn't noticed yet.

"Maybe in age, but not in looks, mother dearest."

"Stop changing the subject! You are grounded for a week."

Crap, she noticed. "Um, so you're adding another week to the month and a half I already have?"

She counted the weeks on her fingers. "Yes! Now it's seven weeks."

"You know, if you keep adding on punishment, I'm just going to keep sneaking out. The more you stop me the more I'll find ways around," I threatened.

"Well, until you make your change, you are still human. You cannot run fast, you are not super strong, and you barely have senses that are equivalent to a dogs!" Ooh, she was playing dirty.

"Well, _mom,_" I stressed the word, "at least I'm not some freak who pretends she's human!"

"You're not human either."

"I'm more human than you'll ever be!"

"For now. Grampa Carlisle says it'll happen within a few weeks."

"I've got six weeks to figure out new ways out of this stupid house. Don't you think I wont try to find them." I was angry now. This argument, which had started in my favor, had completely turned around. I didn't even know what we had first started talking about! Turning on my heel, I let out a small scream and stomped back to my room.

I don't think I could last six more weeks! And then I had a whole other week of grounding after that. God, my life sucks.

…

The next day

My alarm went off at 6:30. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face and stumbled down the stairs at 6:45. Grabbing my homework and a water bottle filled with fresh blood (I'd stopped eating real food at 14. It was just repulsive after tasting blood), I ran out to wait for Alaina. Alaina Boxwitter was my best friend. She and Hannah Correy were my best, and only friends that I had made since moving to Milford, Connecticut. We had had to move every few years because of the lack of obvious aging in my parents. Because of that I had never made many friends and had never stayed long enough of people to get to know me. I had never felt close enough to tell anyone my families' secret or my possible future. How can you trust someone when you only know her a maximum of five years?

I was reflecting on this when Alaina pulled up in her new mini Cooper. For her seventeenth birthday her parents had bought her the car and she never let anyone else drive it. Convincing her to drive us to school was hard enough!

Hannah had already called shotgun so I threw my bag in the back and crawled in after it. They were singing along to a song on the radio. It was some old song that I knew the lyrics but not the title or band. "Because maybe… you're gonna be the one who saves me…. And after all… you're my wonderwall."

I laughed as they continued singing the entire way to school. Pulling into the lot, Alaina spotted Jonas and wolf-whistled for my benefit. Jonas Haye was the best looking, nicest, sweetest, smartest boy in our class (in my opinion) and I'd had a crush on him for months. Alaina and Hannah had been pushing me to talk to him forever; but despite being one of the 'tough girls' at school, talking to cute guys was one area I had never learned how to handle.

They laughed as I slid farther down in my seat. Could my day get any worse? Jonas was looking so adorable today, and having him in two of my classes was hard enough on a bad day. Concentrating on geometry and the legal system was going to be extremely hard today. Maybe I should ditch one of them…

Alaina pulled in a parking spot in the back of the lot—far away from Jonas—and told us to get out or die of suffocation. Giggling, we went to our lockers and went to homeroom together. Thankfully, we were all in the same homeroom with Miss Jolla as our monitor.

I sighed, slid into my seat, put my head in my hands and tried to catch some more sleep. They should really make school start as better hours. 9:30 anyone?

**So, did you like that? The beginning explained a lot, so you should probably be able to figure out where this is going. Review please! And take my poll!**


	2. Sickness

**Hey, so I guess some of you like this! And I like the idea enough to keep going :) I might quit though. I've been known to do that (Lone Wolf, Fiery Path, That's What You Get… etc.) but I don't plan on doing it right now. **

My Life as a Teenage Something

Chapter Two: Sickness

I managed to get a few minutes of sleep before we were dismissed for first period. This was my only class without either of my friends, and one of my classes with Jonas. I really didn't want to deal with this right now. My change was coming up, according to Grampa, and I wasn't feeling very good. It may have just been due to the cold going around the school, though. So far 100 kids had been out for at least a day this week.

Walking into geometry, I took my seat in the back and got out my homework. Our teacher, Mr. Bean, was known for pop quizzes and surprise homework checks. Jill walked in and sat next to me. Jill was one of the happy girls who everyone was friendly with. Usually I would talk to her, but today I just didn't want to open my mouth for anyone, not even the President—if he happened to make a trip to this little town in Connecticut.

"Okay, class. Today we are going to have a quiz! I hope you all reviewed the material from yesterday," Mr. Bean said, rising from his desk at the front. The class groaned in unison, me with them. I didn't need to worry though; geometry was one of my best subjects! At least it wasn't in English or something.

Looking around, I noticed Jonas wasn't here. Maybe I could get through the class without having to worry about him!

Mr. Bean passed out the quizzes and gave us ten minutes to finish.

I was in the middle of a very hard problem when the door opened and Jonas walked in, looking so yummy I could eat him. _No! Bad monster! Humans are not for eating!_ I opened my water bottle and took a swig of blood, just for good measure.

He handed his pass to the teacher and took his seat—one up and two seats across from me.

My train of though disappeared as he pushed his skater-long hair out of his eyes and started working. How the hell had I ever gotten through a class with him?

"Three minutes for everyone but Mr. Haye. You have eight more minutes," Mr. Bean reminded us.

_Crap. Okay, focus Blair. If SR over CD equals 3 over 4 and the perimeter of shape _

_PQRS is 10, what is the perimeter of shape ABCD. Focus!_ Out of the corner of my annoyingly perfect eyes I saw Jonas push his hair back in concentration. _No! Bad!_

What was the answer? I really didn't want to have to deal with this on a day like today.

"One minute."

_Oh! It's 40 over 3! Stupid!_ Okay, I had gotten four out of the five questions done. With thirty seconds left I began the problem, (if the ratio of the perimeter of shape ABCD to perimeter of shape PQRS is 4/3, what is AD to PS?) but it was one of those times where you're crunched and you cant, for the love of god, figure out the answer.

"Time's up. Make sure you have your name on the paper and pass them up."

_Shit._ I hadn't managed to solve the problem. Whatever, I didn't need to deal with this today.

If you're wondering why I'm in such a bad mood, it has to do with the weird business of my monstrosity. My vampireness. My ability to hear even the buzzing of fly wings outside the window and see, with crisp clearness, the stubble on some of the boys' cheeks. According to the vampire doc, I was due to make my full change any day now. He figured that I had, over many years, been slowly developing these things and that I would become a vampire on my 17th birthday. I hoped to god he was right.

Being different was not easy, especially when you were trying to seem normal and have some of a social life. I was grounded more often than not, though. It was mostly due to the fact that my parents heard everything I did: every breath, every movement, everything! I snuck out, and they knew it. They never really tried to stop me, probably cuz they snuck out a lot to be together, but I always got punished.

It was actually a running joke in our family, which consisted of me, my parents, Grampa Carlisle and Gramma Esme, my aunts Alice and Rosalie, and my uncles Jasper and Emmett. I was the only non-vampire.

So, anyway, I passed my paper up, unfinished problem and all.

As soon as he had all the papers he started writing stuff, expecting us to copy it. I, like the good little student I was, asked if I could go to the bathroom.

Feeling sick, from you-know-who or from pre-change stuff, I wasn't sure which, I ran to the restrooms, stopping when I was safely locked in a stall. The effects of pre-change were a lot like maternity symptoms—nausea, dizziness, headaches, and fatigue.

As I was sitting on the floor waiting for the sickness to pass, I heard footsteps coming in. "Blair?" It was Alice. She and Jasper had decided to enroll here. They said it was for cover, but I knew it was to keep an eye on me. Mom never trusts me with anything.

"In here."

"Aw, Blair baby. What's wrong!" She wrapped her cold arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Oh, aunt Alice. It's this stupid… thing! I can't wait till it's over." I was close to crying, and it was apparent in my voice.

"Sweetie, you have the worst change ever. Most of us only have three days of pain; you've had seventeen years. But look on the bright side!"

"What bright side," I grumbled.

"I don't know what it is, it's your job to find it."

"Thanks for the wise words of wisdom, Ali." I said sarcastically. I was the only person allowed to call Alice Ali. That was how much she loved me.

"Hey, don't doubt the psychic." She mimed knocking on her sharp, pixie cut.

I just smiled, already feeling better. Out of all my family, Alice was the only one I was really close to. The others just didn't make as much as an impression to me. Alice was like a mother, sister, and friend all wrapped into one tiny, little, spiky package.

We stayed like that for a minute longer, then slowly got up from the dirty tiles. "Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Right," I mumbled.

"Let's get going, then! Dry those tears and smile! You've got a cute boy to impress!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Alice knew everything, and was very sympathetic about my unrequited, hopeless crush. She actually listened, unlike my other friends.

Hand in hand, we walked out. Parting ways, since she had to go to her class also, we waved and she reminded me to smile and keep my head high. It was only a little while longer.

But it felt like forever.

I signed back in, having spent ten minutes in the toilet.

"You were gone a long time. Are you okay?" Jill asked. She looked concerned, but I just shrugged and told her I was fine.

Glancing up at the board, I couldn't help but peek at Jonas too. To my surprise, he was staring back at me. He looked away as soon as I caught his eye, but I could see the blush forming on his cheeks. My face felt hot too, but thanks to my vampire-given skin, I never blushed.

It got me thinking, though. Did he like me too? Why would he like someone like me? I'm not pretty. Pretty plain, actually. I had brown hair and green eyes. Nothing remotely noteworthy. I could only hope that I was as beautiful as the rest of my family when I became a vampire.

I could barely concentrate the whole day. My thoughts were all about Jonas and how he had blushed when I caught him looking. Just like any other lovesick teen, my thoughts were hopeful and confused.

**Whoo! Love! I hope you all love me enough to write a review! So far this story is doing okay in the review department, but not amazing. I hope you can keep up the good work though! Lol**

** 3Zukaddy**


	3. Complications

**Hey, sorry it's been awhile. I was busy and kinda forgot about this story…**

My Life as a Teenage Something

Chapter Three: Complications

"Hey, Blair. What's up?" a voice behind me asked.

I was just minding my own business, thinking about life while standing in the lunch line, so this random voice scared me a little. Well the kid in front of me wouldn't agree (I spilled my lunch all over him), maybe more than a little scared. More like terrified.

I turned around, after apologized twenty thousand times to the guy in front of me, and looked into the face of my stalker/attacker. "What?" I snapped before actually seeing who it was.

"Uh, well, sorry. Is this a bad time?"

_Aw, crap. Could my life get any worse?_ It was Jonas, and I had just made an ass out of myself. "No, sorry. I'm just kinda frustrated. So what do you want?" I was trying to sound a little friendlier, but it wasn't working too well.

"Well, it's just that I was wondering if you wanted to go to the VH1 Save the Music concert tonight. With me. On a date," he stuttered.

It took me a moment to really grasp what he was saying and I was absolutely positive I looked mental while doing it. "Like a date date? Not a friend date?"

"Yeah," he rubbed him long, sexy, messy hair and looked at his feet (he was wearing very cute Chucks by the way). "A date date."

Wow. Cue wolf whistle! Oh, there it was! I looked over to see Hannah and Alaina looking at us. Alaina had her fingers in her mouth and was whistling away.

I flipped her off and laughed. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Cool!" he said, no longer looking at his feet. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yeah, that's good." I smiled at him one last time and almost skipped over to my normal table. Although, for sake of my reputation, I didn't.

"Oh my god," Hannah breathed as soon as I sat down. "Tell us everything!"

"Well, there's nothing really to tell! He asked me to the concert tonight and I said yes. He's picking me up at seven."

"Blair!" Alaina squealed. She was known for making pig sounds, such as squealing and snorting, which is how she got her nickname—Snout.

"Snout!" I shrieked back. I knew how much the name bugged her. Usually she would whine about it all day; therefore the table topics would be off me and back to her. Today, though, was not my day.

"Don't turn this back to me. I want to know everything. When did you know he wanted to ask you out? Were there hints? Do you think he really likes you? OMG, what are you going to wear? Blair! Tell me!"

After finally dissecting that string of squeals and squeaks, I was able to answer some of them. "I didn't know. I think he may have hinted in math. I looked over at him and he was looking at me. When we had eye contact, he blushed. I think me might like me, but who knows. I'm gonna wear whatever I want. You are not giving me a makeover. Any more questions?"

"Yes, but not till after the date."

"All right. I'll tell you whatever you want then, just let me eat now! God, you girls are like savages!"

They giggled like schoolgirls and dug into their salads. I picked up a fork, and to try to get my mind and fluttering stomach off of Jonas, shoved my mouth with ravioli.

…

I picked out my outfit easily. Like my mom, I was not a big fan of clothes and dressing up. Aunt Ali and Rosalie were appalled, but eventually got used to it. They still give Mom makeovers whenever they wanted. Thank god they loved me enough to leave me alone.

_Ding Dong…_

The bell rang at exactly 7:05. He was a little late, and my stomach had flipped around so much during that time that even my dad, who was upstairs in the attic, had told me he could hear it. Yeah, that's vampire hearing for you. Super duper annoying.

Alice opened the door because I was too busy wearing a long whole in the carpet to answer. "Hey, Jonas. Blair's almost ready, don't worry!"

"Alice? Why are you here? I didn't know you were friends with Blair," Jonas' sexily deep voice came from the foyer.

"Friends? Nah, Blair and I are cousins. We're family!" Alice was being Alice—crazy. I should go rescue my date before Ali could eat him.

"Hey, Jonas."

"Hey. Wow, you look great!" He looked amazing too. His hair was a little less messy, so apparently he actually did own a comb, and he was wearing dark jeans with a collared shirt. I gotta say, the boy cleans up good.

"Thanks, you do too." I didn't really know what was so great about my outfit. I was wearing this new skirt Alice had bought me. She had made me promise to wear it before I changed so that I could show off my amazingly hot (literally) legs. My hair was tied back in a ponytail and I was wearing a black Forever-21 long sleeve shirt.

"Well, we better get going. The concert starts at seven thirty. Sorry I'm late, my brother hid my keys." He blushed and looked at his shoes, which were still the adorable Chucks.

"It's alright. I figured something like that had happened." I tried to forget about the hole I had almost made in the living room. Unfortunately, Ali snorted and completely blew my cover. "Hey, Alice. Don't you have someone else to watch?"

She thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll go give your mom a makeover."

"Please and thank you, Alice!"

"Have fun you two," she called over her shoulder.

I smiled at Jonas again and closed the door behind me.

…

We pulled up to the school, where the concert was being held, with exactly two minutes to spare.

We ran, holding hands, much to my surprise and pleasure, and managed to buy tickets right before they closed.

"Come on, I think I see some seats in the back."

We grabbed what looked like the last two seats in the auditorium. "Well, we might not be able to see much, or hear much, but at least we can sit together," I joked.

He laughed, stretched, and did the way-too-obvious thing where he put his arm around me. I let him. Hey, I had been crushing on this guy for as long as I could remember being in this town. You'd let him put his arm around you too if you were in my position!

Unfortunately, my little monster didn't take it away.

It growled.

Yeah, that's right. My body growled at me. Well, no one else could hear it, but it sure was bothering me! It seemed to shake me all the way through, from my brain to my toes. I wanted to lean over and bit each of his fingers—sucking the blood from them.

I know that's a little morbid, but I do have a hungry vampire in me. All I'd managed to eat this afternoon was a few Saltines. The monster needs more than some salt and carbs and Jonas looked like a tasty meal.

Thankfully, the other side of my nature—the human side—said "no way, buddy" and shut it off. Well, it tried to.

But my little monster man just kept growling. I was shaking, and it was obvious. "Are you okay?" Jonas asked. At the sound of his voice my monster screamed for me to bite his neck, and it took all of my concentration to shut it up.

"Are you cold? God, Blair. You're shaking like a leaf!"

"I'm okay," I managed to say.

"No you're not. Come on, we should get you home."

He was so cute when he was worried, and it just made me want to eat him even more! Dammit!

"No, I'll be fine." I kept trying to get him to stop helping me. Didn't he see every move he made just made this battle more complicated?

Suddenly, I felt a weird ripping sound, like paper, and next thing I knew I had hit the floor.

"Blair! Blair! Oh my god! Blair! Someone call an ambulance!"

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Cliffhanger! Whoa! Don't kill me, I'll update soon. I promise. Pinky promise. **

**Review people! And take my poll pretty please!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! What's that spell? Review!**


	4. Into a Hole

**Hey, I know, I know. A whole week of waiting! I'm horribly mean, right? Well, you can blame my busy bee schedule. It's been crazy and next week will be even worse so I'll try not to make this a terrible cliffhanger. **

My Life as a Teenage Something

Chapter Four: Into a Hole

I came around in an unfamiliar place. The ground was moving—bumpy and I was having a hard time breathing. It felt like there was something attached to my mouth getting in the way of my air sucking.

I, groggily, opened my eyes and looked around. The first thing I noticed was that I was in an ambulance. The second was that there was something clamped around my face that was feeding me air. The third, and undoubtedly most important thing I noticed was that I was surrounded by people—humans—and I was changing.

Why didn't Alice see this? Just because the monster has a mind of it's own and made a split second decision to change me at the worst possible time doesn't mean that Alice shouldn't be able to see it! I guess what people say about psychics is true. They are just a bunch of drunks.

Of course, Alice might just be a bit more reliable than those Greek psychics. My monster made a spur-of-the-moment decision and Alice had explained to me that she couldn't see decisions until they were made…

Oh crap. The hard truth hit me like a ton of brick, although that might not be hard enough. Considering I'm becoming a vampire right now, maybe it was more like a pack of werewolves.

I tried to sit up. Maybe I could fight off the few people in the ambulance. Alas, my escape was not meant to be. I was pretty much strapped to the table.

I sucked and sucked, trying to get air into my lungs, but all I felt was nothing. I was choking!

"Whoa! Somebody get the respirator off her! She's awake and breathing!" It was the possessor of an unfamiliar voice screaming in my ear that finally gave me air.

I breathed it in like it was the best thing in the world—which right now it was.

"Where am I?" I managed to choke out once I could breathe normally again.

"You're in an ambulance, honey. We're taking you to the hospital because you blacked out."

"No! You can't! I'm fine trust me. I faint a lot. It's a symptom of, um, anorexia!" I dug up the only thing I knew that caused fainting.

"Well, than that is even more awful! We better get you into rehab, stat! Yo, Tony, drive faster!"

Shit. I'd really dug myself deep into this hole. "Listen to me. Just send me over to my, uh, dad. He's Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He'll say I'm fine! I'm not really anorexic. I've just got this thing where I fall asleep a lot in public. Um, Antiristerisicasher disease. **(In case you didn't notice, I made that up.)** I'm fine!"

The lady just smiled at me and pushed me back down. I hadn't even noticed I'd sat up, but I guess my changes were making me super strong too. This was not going well…

"Blair! Oh my gosh! Blair! I thought you'd, like, died or something! I'm so sorry!" Jonas was calling through the grate from the front seat.

Dammit. Now he thought I was some kinda freak who fainted around cute boys.

Well, I was, wasn't I?

God, could my life get any deeper? This hole I was digging was just getting worse and worse. Deeper and deeper.

I felt like I was dying.

Oh wait. I was.

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm tired. So I hope you review and maybe I'll update sometime this week! Don't count on it though, I'm very very busy with school. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm taking a break for awhile

I'm taking a break for awhile. I just don't have the urge to write and I've got a bit of writers' block. Sorry. I'll try to come back soon, but give me a few weeks to get some ideas together.

Thanks.

Sorry.

Zukaddy


End file.
